mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Troll
An internet troll is someone who purposefully harasses other people on the internet. In Homestuck, there is a group of twelve trolls who often bother the kids on Pesterchum. They live on the planet Alternia at an unknown point in time, and are the protagonists of Hivebent, part of Act 5. They are humanoid, and approximately the same age as the kids. They have gray skin, yellow sunken eyes, pointed teeth and black hair. Their most noticeable features are the horns sprouting from their heads, which resemble Candy Corn. Each troll is connected to one of the signs of the Zodiac. Each wears a shirt depicting his or her associated sign. Each troll's horns reflect their sign; for example, Terezi's (♎) horns are pointed to a tip and nearly horizontal, while Karkat's (♋) are curved and rounded, Tavros' (♉) are massive like a bull's, and Sollux has two pairs. The Trolls have been pestering Jade Harley for years now, and have even forced John to change his Pesterchum handle. One of them seems to have befriended Rose, who may even be giving them trolling tips. Some of the trolls are very bad at trolling; Tavros becomes so freaked out with Dave's sick fantasies ill beats that he blocks Dave, rather than the other way around. Karkat tells John that the trolls will, in the kids' future, inadvertently form a sort of friendship with the kids. The trolls have names tied to the Greek Zodiac and DNA nucleotides. Adding their abbreviated trolltags to GG, GT, TG, and TT makes the 16 possible two-letter names from the letters A, C, G, and T, the four nucleotides of DNA. The Twelve Trolls AA.png|Aradia Megido apocalypseArisen|link=Aradia Megido Tavros.png|Tavros Nitram adiosToreador|link=Tavros Nitram TwinArmageddons.png|Sollux Captor twinArmageddons|link=Sollux Captor cG.png|Karkat Vantas carcinoGeneticist|link=Karkat Vantas ArsenicCatnip.png|Nepeta Leijon arsenicCatnip|link=Nepeta Leijon Grimauxiliatrix.png|Kanaya Maryam grimAuxiliatrix|link=Kanaya Maryam gCc.png|Terezi Pyrope gallowsCalibrator|link=Terezi Pyrope AGCloseSm.png|Vriska Serket arachnidsGrip|link=Vriska Serket CT.png|Equius Zahhak centaursTesticle|link=Equius Zahhak Gamzee Makara.png|Gamzee Makara terminallyCapricious|link=Gamzee Makara CaligulasAquarium.PNG|Eridan Ampora caligulasAquarium|link=Eridan Ampora CuttlefishCuller.PNG|Feferi Peixes cuttlefishCuller|link=Feferi Peixes Hivebent The trolls have completed their Sgrub session as two teams of six players, which turned out to be both part of the same chain of 12 players. The trolls at first began to question the nature of their two-team structure when the Red Team's prototypings began to affect the Blue Team's enemies and vice versa. Then, because of a "Mobius Double Reacharound" the two chains turned out to be joined together all along; therefore, one Prospit and Derse, one Skaia, one pair of kings and queens, etc., although they have two frog temples for an unknown reason. But since the trolls were revealed as a twelve player session before Hivebent, this was not a stunning revelation at all. The results of their session are unknown, but they were presumably successful as Karkat claims they defeated the Black King. Because of an unknown event in the kids' session, the Trolls now reside in their version of The Veil, where they use their equipment to talk to the kids at any point in the timeline, even months before the story began. According to , the kids will inevitably 'screw up' the game so badly that apparently all the trolls are going to die (at least, ). This 'screw up' begins with ending up on the desk of one Jack Noir, who consequently uses it to slay the Black King and Queen and become an "Ace". The Bunny was given to the Parcel Mistress when she gave Jack Noir the White King and Queen's crowns after "deposing" both. PM then finally returned it to John. However, it is very unlikely that Jack's rise to power and subsequent genocides were enough to fully enough to "break" the game, only enough to make it unwinnable for the kids. Due to some information about the Trolls session in Act 5, specifically the actions of Aradia and , they probably are partially responsible for the creation of the Rift themselves, or at least its effects on their own session. Troll biology and culture Adult trolls supply their genetic material to the filial pails carried by imperial drones and offered to the monstrous Mother Grub deep underground in the brooding caverns. She then combines all the genetic material into one diabolical incestuous slurry, and lays hundreds of thousands of eggs at once. It is still unknown how the trolls get their last name, because is it impossible to find who the genetic parents are, assuming they even have any and aren't just a mix of random genes. The eggs hatch into young larval trolls which wriggle about to locate a cozy stalactite from which to spin their cocoons. After they pupate, the young troll with his or her new-found limbs undergoes a series of dangerous trials. If they survive, they are chosen by a member of the diverse and terrifying subterranean monster population native to Alternia, frightening beasts known as a Lusus Naturae. This creature becomes the troll's Custodian, behaving as a lifelong bodyguard, caretaker, and visceral sort of mentor, while the young troll must learn to function as a sort of zookeeper. Together, they surface and choose a location to build a hive. The building process is facilitated by Carpenter Droids left on the planet to cater to the young for building. The vast majority of adult trolls are off-planet, serving some role in the forces of ongoing imperial conquest, besieging other star systems in the name of Alternian glory. The culture and civilization on the homeworld is maintained almost entirely by the young. A number of the trolls exhibit similar behavior and characteristics to their lusus; Karkat is irritable and defensive, Tavros is sensitive and completely harmless, Nepeta is a deadly predator but happy and cute, and Vriska is a danger to everyone around her. Trolls sleep within Recuperacoons filled with Sopor Slime. Sopor Slime is a slime that is nourishing during sleep, but should not be eaten. The slime helps ease the terrible visions of blood and carnage that plague the dark subconscious of their species. The majority of Trolls have developed some mental instability because of this problem. Trolls have many of the same outfit as they (are supposed to) care nothing for fashion. Troll relationships are , built around hate and pity. They're kind of like human relationships but with more official terminology. The simplest way to describe it, is that while humans only have one form of love, ie, you can say to someone, "I am in love with you", Trolls have four distinct forms of love. And similarly to how the blanket term "love" does not describe differences in relationships, there is a wide range within the four Troll romances. These four romances are signified based on the suits in cards, ie, Clubs, Diamonds, Spades, and Hearts. The Black-suited romances are implied to be built on hatred, and the Red-suited romances are implied to be built on pity. There is known to be Kismesis (♠), which seems to be "fated nemesis", Moirail (♦), which seems to be "fated friend", Matesprit (♥), which seems to be the closest to human romance, and Auspitice (♣), which involves three people - essentially, two rivals and their mediator. Portions of troll anatomy include the bone bulge, nook, cartilage nub, chitinous windhole, protein chute, and others. Their functions are largely unclear. Kanaya has Feferi's "Collapsing And Expanding Bladder Based Aquatic Vascular System", which she uses in a cliche phrase where a human would normally say "heart". Presumably the aquatic trolls with high-caste blood have a different physiology than other trolls, which allows them to live underwater, and presumably accounts for the finned, gill-like structures seen on either side of Feferi's and Eridan's necks. It is worth noting that the troll aristocracy use terms we're familiar with for things that lower-class trolls identify with something more descriptive but less clear to us human freaks-for example, a red-blood troll's "ablution trap" is a "bathtub" to a blue-blood. If so, there's probably a similar parallel for troll anatomy-chitinous windhole and protein chute being the most obvious, windpipe and esophagus respectively. Blood and Caste Each troll has a different color of blood. Aside from Karkat, the color of their blood matches the color of the symbol on their shirt (and the color of their text on Trollian).http://www.formspring.me/andrewhussie/q/781065512 This is shown when Kanaya Maryam takes a to Tavros Nitram's legs—Tavros bleeds brown, the color of his symbol. It is further evidenced when Sollux Captor mentions to Aradia Megido that he has come groveling to her as "Some low class guy with... whatever color blood is lower on the hierarchy than mine", followed by "What's worse than yellow?", Sollux's chosen color of text. Vriska has referred to Karkat's text as proving that all (or most) of the other trolls wear their blood colors on their shirts and on their text. Lusus blood appears to be the same color as their Troll, although this could be because of Ectobiology. There is a caste system in place on Alternia that is based on the color of an individual's blood. The hierarchy follows a reverse rainbow, with red being the lowest and purple being the highest. Blue blood is shown to be a high caste color in between Karkat and Terezi. Equius describes Nepeta's green blood as "ok but not great". Sollux is quite low on the hierarchy, and has a hard time thinking of a color of blood lower than his own yellow. The trolls with the highest blood color, violet, are known as Sea Dwellers, differing from lower-blooded trolls in that they live underwater, sport fin-like protrusions on the sides of their faces, and rule over the rest of the troll species. Higher blood castes seem to have more lavish hives; both Equius's and Vriska's hives resemble castles as opposed to Aradia's humble hive. This presumably extends to Eridan and Feferi, as they are both seen wearing jewelery. There appears to be a connection between purple blood and living by the ocean; Feferi and Eridan both live underwater, while Gamzee lives on the coast and has a seadwelling lusus. Eridan is also a member of the 'Nautical Aristocracy' mentioned by Vriska. Feferi is noted to have the highest blood color in existence, trumping even that of the Trolls' Emperess, Her Imperious Condescension, and making her the obvious Heir Apparent. Kanaya's Jade blood is just as rare, and even warrents the protection of a Virgin Mother Grub. Terezi is very curious about human blood, specifically about how it tastes and smells, possibly trying to find where they stand in the hierarchy. If the reverse rainbow theory is correct, this would be "very low". When asked by Terezi what color his blood is, Karkat gets defensive; although the other Troll's colors represent their blood colors, Karkat masks his in anonymity by using a gray tone. When Karkat arrives in the Land of Pulse and Haze, he appears to be surrounded by a river of red, which he believes to be comprised of his own red blood, a mutation that places him even lower than the lowest caste on the Troll "Hemospectrum". It has yet to be revealed what significance this has. Troll tears are apparently the same color as their blood, though more diluted in color. Trolls lower on the hemospectrum are more likely to have psychic powers, but are more psychically susceptible as a result. It is possible that the blood-color caste system may correspond with medieval class systems on Earth. Based on this supposition, purple blood would be high royalty, blue would be nobility of sorts, green would probably be lesser nobility, and red would be peasantry. The intermediary colors are harder to discern, but may correspond to other roles in feudal society, or may fall under the previously listed four groups. Speculation Early on, it was speculated that the trolls were connected to the kids as counterparts or 'evil twins,' as a few of them exhibit traits that are the reverse of traits the kids have (i.e. Tavros, thought to be a possible counterpart to Dave, is very weak-willed and under-confident). Others have 'corrupted' versions of traits the kids have. For example, Terezi, who looks a little like Jade, takes Jade's silliness to a manic level and has a beast-like sense of smell. Andrew himself has denied it to be the case that there are full-on counterparts. There are often similarities, but never anything exact. There is some speculation about another troll, using the little-known Zodiac sign Ophiuchus, also known as Serpentarius. However, due to the DNA naming system, there are no more available trolltags. The possible Ophiuchus troll may use the initials of UU, corresponding to Uracil, or GT, John's former chumhandle that is no longer in use. This is supported by the song The Thirteenth Hour, from Toby "Radiation" Fox's Alternia album. In the PDF booklet that comes with the album five download, the song The Thirteenth Hour is described as being UU's Theme. It's more likely, however, that this was misinformation and the Ophiuchus troll doesn't actually exist. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Homestuck Trolls